The invention relates in general to a rear view apparatus that is particularly, but not exclusively for cyclists. More particularly, rear view apparatus can be connected to the user""s head and is so constructed to provide a field of view behind and to one or each side of the user.
Rear view mirrors are generally known. Commonly, they are provided on the vehicle. One example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,742 shows a rear view mirror mounted to a cross bar of a bicycle: the mirror is angled to reflect the field of view through the users legs. If the mirror is mounted to the bicycle it may be subjected to vibration in certain conditions thereby distorting the reflected image. Further, the cyclist is required to view the mirror from a certain position in order for the rear view to be correctly reflected. Thus, the cyclist may be required to move to this particular position during cycling, which is undesirable. If the cyclist changes his riding position then the mirror angle would need to be changed.
An alternative approach is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,069 which shows a motor cycle helmet with an integral rear view mirror that is positioned below the user""s eyes and is spaced by sufficient distance to meet the required focal length, thereby to reduce eye strain. The mirror is planar. However, the field of view in such a device is limited because the user is required to turn his head to alter the field of view to cover the areas behind and to each side of the user.
The present invention and its preferred embodiments seek to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for providing a rear view mirror comprising a mirror, a spacer element for spacing the mirror from a user""s head and a connector for connecting the spacer element to the user""s head wherein the mirror is so constructed and arranged to provide a field of view behind and/or to one side of the user.
In a preferred embodiment, the mirror may be spaced from one of the user""s eyes and is angled outwardly so that the user can view through each eye a different portion of said field of view.
According to an optional feature of this aspect of the invention there may further comprise a second mirror adjacent the first mirror, the first and second mirrors diverge outwardly from the user so that the second mirror is adapted to provide a second field of view behind and to the other side of the user.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention, the second mirror spaced from the other one of the user""s eyes and is angled outwardly so that the user can view through each eye a different portion of said second field of view.
Preferably, the first and, as the case may be the second mirrors are angled from a notional plane parallel to the user""s eyes in the range of 10 to 30 degrees.
Optionally, the first mirror and/or the second mirror is offset from the vertical plane.
According to another aspect of the invention, the spacer element may space the mirror from the user""s eyes by a distance in the range of 5 cm to 13 cm. Preferably, the spacing distance is 8 cm.
Optionally, the connector is a helmet and the visor is integral with the helmet. Alternatively, the connector is a helmet and the spacer element is detachably connected to the helmet.
A second aspect of the invention provides a helmet incorporating a rear view apparatus for a user comprising a pair of adjacent mirrors diverging outwardly from the user and a spacer element for spacing the pair of mirrors from the user, wherein each mirror is spaced from the user""s eyes the user can view through each eye a different portion of the field of view reflected through each mirror.
According to an optional feature of either aspect of the invention, the spacer element may be provided by a visor extending forward from a position above the user""s eyes.